Blue Paper Rose
by J.Sen
Summary: Before the fight between Akatsuki and Konaha broke out, this oneshot gives you a glimpse of romance between Yahiko and Konan. How both individuals love each other but are not willing to say it until the very end. Will it be too late though? Find out.


**(A/N: Hello all~ As all of you know very well, I do not own Naruto or any other characters. I just use them to create this story. Well that being said, enjoy the story everyone ^^ )**

* * *

_**Blue Paper Rose**_

Pein eyes watered, as the harsh gust of wind passed his face. His orange hair danced in the wind as he stood on a peak of the cliff, looking down at the scenery. "What a dull town this is…" Pein spoke with his voice low. His eyes wandered as he looked down on a village he would soon attempt to destroy to bring peace to the world. Well, the peace that he had in his mind. That village was the hidden leaf village, also known as Konoha.

"Pein…" A woman's voice quickly caught Pein's attention. He looked over his shoulder to find a beautiful woman who gracefully walked towards him. Her face was calm as she approached the leader of the Akatsuki clan. Pein eyes soften as he notice the blue paper rose becoming loose on her hair. Pein couldn't help but watch as her aqua hair moved in the wind, so delicate matching with her angelic face. He could not look away for while.

"What is it Konan?" Pein ask, turning his attention back to the village, away from Konan's beauty. Without replying, Konan walked closer to Pein. She reached with her gentle hand, and placed it on Pein's shoulder. Pein, surprised at the contact between the two, looked over his shoulder. Pein met with Konan's eyes, unable to look away. Her eyes were locked with his. Her face was calm, but had hint of sadness within her eyes. "The others are in their positions." Konan spoke, her voice almost in a whisper. Pein nodded.

"Very well." Pein replied. "We'll start the attack soon."

Pein began to move away, until he felt something stop him. Konan slim fingers grasped on to his Akatsuki cloak, stopping him from walking any further. Pein looked back at her confused.

"What is it Konan?" Pein asked. Pein watched as the blue haired woman stood still with her head held low. Pein couldn't help but notice her eyes were avoiding his, while her fingers continue to hold onto him. "Konan?" He asks again.

"Master Jiraiya will be there." She started to say, "Also the Fifth Hokage… and other many strong shinobis'." Konan said. Her voice was soft, only letting Pein's ears to hear. Finally looking up, she faced Pein with sadden eyes. "I do not doubt your ability… but what if…" She turned away, imagining the worst.

Pein's eyes soften. Without having self-control, he reaches towards the woman, and gently turned Konan's chin to direct her face towards him. "I will be alive." Pein assured her, his eyes stern. Konan's eyes began to water, as she looked at the man she loves.

Tears begin to fall down her angelic face, "What happens if you don't make it alive in the end?" She asked her face calm but her eyes filled with tears.

Pein shook his head. "Have faith in me, Konan." Pein said, wiping a tear that fell from her eyes. Pein leans closer to Konan, and rest his forehead on hers. "Believe me… I will be alive…" Pein stopped midway in his sentence to retaliate what he's about to say next. He smile, and place his hand on her face. "Once this is all over, I will be alive to tell you what I truly feel."

Konan eyes widen, and began to cry harder. Her forehead left his, and quickly moved towards his chest. Pein slowly wraps his arms around Konan's frame, his eyes closed, trying his best to comfort her.

The couple stood there and continues to embrace one and another. The strong wind played within each strand of Pein's and Konan's hair. And finally not being able to hold up, the paper rose untangled in Konan's hair, and flew easily in the wind, being carried off to who knows where.

"Pein…" Konan began to say, her voice shaken. "I want this war to be over."

"It soon will be." Pein replied, his eyes opening showing pure hatred and determination.

_Time skip… _

Konan looked down at the man who captured her heart. Her eyes were blank, as she stares at Pein's lifeless body. Konan memories of Pein began to overflow in her mind, leaving her heart throbbing in pain. She gracefully knelt down beside his body. She reaches for Pein's face, placing her hand on his wounded cheek.

_So cold…_ Konan thought, her vision blurring. She pulled her hand away, her head lowering.

"_I will be alive."_

Recapping those words, Konan slowly shook her head in denial. Her teeth biting her bottom lip.

"_Believe me… I will be alive…"_

"No…"

"_Once this is all over…_

"Pein…"

…_I will be alive to tell you what I truly feel."_

Finally her emotions took over. Her eyes burned with overflowing tears. His voice, his eyes, his expressions; all of it are washed away. Knowing that she'll never get to witness those things again, tore Konan apart. It seemed like the world was falling down in Konan's perspective.

Konan's eyes drifted towards his pale face. His eyes were closed, and his expression was calm. "It seems like… you are merely asleep." Konan whispered. Konan winced at the pain she was feeling in her chest. Her chest was tightening, not wanting to believe in such reality.

Konan fell to Pein's chest, continuing cry. Wishing that he'll be able to embrace her back, to comfort her like he usual does… Sadly that is not the case.

Konan continues to cry until she was stopped short once she spotted something Pein was grasping on. Curious, she unravels his weak fist. Her eyes widen once the object was in view. Although it had spots of Pein's blood, splatter between the edges, Konan knows very well that it was her blue-paper rose she would always put in her hair.

Konan stared blankly at the paper rose. And although she continues to cry, her face was emotionless.

"So typical." Konan whispered. She used her ability to control paper and instantly turned the crumbled up paper-rose to a straight well made one. "He was planning to give this to me while telling me his feelings."

Konan head lowered, hiding her eyes with her bangs. Not showing her eyes, only a small smile was left on her face before she stood up. She quickly placed the paper-rose in her hair, and looked down once more at Pein.

Using her powers, Konan slowly gathered her pieces of papers, covering up Pein's body, making it into a coffin. "I'm sorry Pein…" Konan said, while the paper coffin covered half of his body. "…I know you wanted to say it first but…" as the coffin reached Pein's neck, Konan smiled and shed her last tear.

"… I truly love you." She said with confidence as she watched the paper coffin finally covering his face.

"Rest in peace, my beloved."

_End_

* * *

**(A/N: Well..? Tell me what you think by giving a review. I hope you enjoyed the oneshot and I'm looking forward to hearing from you all.)**


End file.
